Mantis Warriors
http://i53.photobucket.com/albums/g60/sovietpenguin/Mantis-marine-pirate-medium.jpg A new Alliance to CN, founded by Me (Galafre) of New order of Rebels, and (Renegadefalls) of Mantis warriors merged to create the New Maintain Order Currently has 2 members ---- New Mantian Order Forums http://img01.yeuxverts.net/_images_/img01.4/arw66o.jo67q3.14w9b8.gif Link: New Maintain Order Forums --> http://z11.invisionfree.com/New_Mantian_Order/index.php?act=idx The New Maintain Order forums are both public and private and include a various variety, from Forum games to Jokes and many more. Anyone wishing to join or if you wish to make NAP's or MDP's with us at New Maintain Order, click the link above. New Mantian Order Maintain Masters: Galafre (Jimbo666) Link to Galafre's nation: Renegradefalls (Kremaio) http://i208.photobucket.com/albums/bb206/Renegadefalls/MantisWarriorMarine.jpg Link to Renagadfall's nation: http://www.cybernations.net/nation_drill_display.asp?Nation_ID=133949 Maintain General: Cheezy (Cheezyland) Link to Cheezy's nation: Mantis Legion - AKA Mantis Warriors (The actual history) Sometimes referred to as the Mantis Warriors, the Mantis Legion was one of the three chapters that joined the Astral Claws in rebelling during the Badab Uprising. However they later rejoined the Imperial forces and joined the attack on Huron Blackheart and the Astral Claws. Since then they have been treated with suspicion and are under constant scrutiny. Before they rebelled they had an above average induction rate for the Deathwatch, but since rebelling only a handful have been accepted. They are no longer banned from recruiting by the Inquisition, although the chapter size is still dangerously low. The chapter was birthed from the Mordriana System, near the Eye of Terror, though they have had their right to a homeworld revoked and so currently reside in their space fleet. Mantis Warriors who are veterans of the Tranquility Campaign are formed into Sniper Squads known as 'Tranquility Sniper Squads'. These marines are known widely for their use of the Sniper Rifle and their yellow and black tiger stripe armour. The only other non-Codex troops mentioned are the elite 'praying mantidae'. This elite cadre are selected from the most driven and pious members of the chapter and live for the sole purpose of hunting the Red Corsairs in order to bring honour back to the chapter. They are recognisable by snake-like tattoos covering their body, extending high up their necks. Though a successor chapter, Mantis Warrior gene-seed is unusual and is rumoured to allow the Mantis Warriors to enter a haze-like state in which the warrior's perception of space and time are slowed down, allowing him to react and fight at an accelerated speed. This battle haze is a permanent state and the marine is caught in it until he dies. Their melee combat is also helped by the notched adamantine blades attached to the lower arm armour. The chapter colour scheme was originally green with their symbol being a flying insect, but has changed to shining green with gold edging. The chapter symbol is a flaming mantis claw. All marines in this chapter appear to have green eyes and long black hair. A few members who have "unofficially" joined the Deathwatch through death in battle: Librarian Shaidan, Sergeant Ruinus, and Sergeant Soron. Another famous Mantis Warrior is Kruidan the Assault Squad Sergeant. We have now merged with New Order Of Rebels who's history is unknown.... ---- Category:Alliances